


ᏢᎪᏢᎬᏒ ᎠᎾᏞᏞ

by yoonjis_strap



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Corpse Party (Video Game), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bodily Fluids, Body Horror, Disturbing Themes, Don't Have To Play Game In Order To Understand?, Drug Use, Drugs, Everyone Is Gay, Fucked Up, Gay, Gay Sex, Ghost Rape?, Ghosts, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Haunted School, Heavenly Host, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Corpse Party, Multi, Murder, Mystery, POV Third Person, Plz dont kill meh, References to Drugs, Wrong Ends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonjis_strap/pseuds/yoonjis_strap
Summary: Ｋｏｏｋｉｅ ｉｓ ｍｙ ｐｒｉｄｅ ａｎｄ ｊｏｙ. Ｈｅ'ｄ ｄｏ ａｎｙｔｈｉｎｇ ｆｏｒ ｍｅ. Ｉ ｄｏｎ'ｔ ｔｈｉｎｋ ｈｅ ｅｖｅｎ ｒｅｃｏｇｎｉｚｅｓ ｍｅ ａｎｙｍｏｒｅ. Ｂｕｔ ｉ ｓｔｉｌｌ ｌｏｖｅ ｈｉｍ ｗｉｔｈ ａｌｌ ｍｙ ｈｅａｒｔ.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~When a group of friends decide to do a seemingly innocent charm, they had no idea how drastic it would change their lives for the worse. Now they're stuck in a haunted school with no way out...





	ᏢᎪᏢᎬᏒ ᎠᎾᏞᏞ

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to my devastating CORPSE party. This story is NOT gonna be for the faint-heart and I urge you TO READ THE TAGS!
> 
> As I was scrolling through ao3, I had noticed the lack of BTSxCorpse Party fics. In fact, I think there's none... So I decided to make my own! My favorite video game clashed with my favorite band(s)!
> 
> I say "band(s)" because it's not just BTS if you haven't noticed yet. Obviously, I love using more than seven characters, so I also put Red Velvet and Blackpink into the mix!
> 
> Anywho, one last warning, THIS STORY DOES HAVE WRONG ENDS! And no, it's not like an au you'd see on Twitter where you vote on polls. Basically, the story will commence without you realizing, a bad thing happens, it says wrong end, AND what's actually supposed to happen starts... If that makes any sense. You'll understand once you get through this chapter hopefully.
> 
>  
> 
> (Also, don't worry, you don't have to play the game to understand the story (hopefully), but there are spoilers so watch out.)

"What do you fear the most?" Jimin asked, shifting on top of Yoongi's lap. He glanced up at him, his large, brown eyes glazed over with a red film. The fumes have clearly gotten to him by now.

A large droplet leaked it's way through the ceiling and fell it's way down onto Yoongi's bare hands, a shiver running through his arm at the freezing touch.

Abnormal. Today felt abnormal.

The pattering of the rain seemed to fill the silence of the small structure that surrounded all of them. A resonating and sentimental emotion filling up inside Yoongi while he stared down at Jimin's flushed face, orange locks of dyed hair falling over his eyebrows.

Suddenly, he felt a nudge on his left side, forcing him to look up to see Taehyung handing him the bong and the lighter. He took them gratefully and stuck the mouthpiece to his lips, careful not to hit Jimin in the face.

He made sure to ignite the bowl before inhaling, the narcotic fluid bubbling with each breath before smoke filled the tube and sunk deep down into Yoongi's lungs. It took him a second before he could release the gaseous substance out into the air, creating a vapor cloud to mask the sight before him.

Jimin watched it in awe before the fog faded into nothingness, revealing the other people sitting before them. Sooyoung scowled, rolling her eyes at Yoongi's attempt to irritate her with the bong smoke, obviously succeeding.

The aggravation didn't last long though, as she peered back down, grabbing another black chess piece and jumping a few paces forward before knocking down one of Yerim's pawns. Yerim tilted her head at this while she continued the game, not that bothered by Sooyoung's pathetic move.

They've been playing chess all week ever since Yoongi has taught them...

"What do I fear the most?" Yoongi repeated Jimin's sentence, thinking deeply about his answer.

He honestly didn't know, his mind falling into a spacious continuum of what was terrifying in this world. Normal people would usually go with spiders or snakes or maybe even the darkness. But of course, Taehyung had to jump in and make it a joke.

"Student loans," he snickered, taking back the bong after Jimin had finished blowing out toxic smoke, a coughing fit already erupting like it did every five minutes.

Namjoon chuckled at the remark and sighed. "I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Just something I want to know," Jimin explained. "Jus' curious."

Yoongi rose an eyebrow. "Does the weed have you all ominous and shit or something?"

Jimin scoffed, rolling over onto his stomach and triggering a cramp in Yoongi's right thigh. "Haha, very funny."

"I'll tell you my biggest fear," Yerim smirked in Jimin's direction. "Seeing two old people fuck."

That made everyone break out in laughter, the rain being drowned out by their giggles and snorts. Jimin slapped the wooden floor, his eyes growing into crescents at Yerim's remark. Yoongi's gums showed in response. Perhaps it was because everybody was high at the moment? Maybe that's why it was so funny? Otherwise, it would probably just be chuckled at by Namjoon, someone who literally chuckles at anything and anyone.

By the time the laughing died down, Jimin frowned once more, reaching over his hand to pet the cat laying behind Yerim. It purred at Jimin's touch.

"But seriously though... What _are_ your guys' biggest fears?" he questioned.

Yoongi's eye twitched while he contemplated his answer. What was his deepest and darkest fear? He really had no clue on how to answer. Maybe his nightmares? Those were scary, but it's not like he couldn't just wake up from those and forget about them later. He has had extremely terrible nightmares, but none that really and truly stuck in his mind throughout the day.

And what about his imagination? He has thought of some fucked up shit, but it wasn't that bad. He hasn't thought of killing anybody, at least. Hurting someone? Sure. Killing them? Hell no.

Sooyoung knocked down another of Yerim's pieces from the board. "I'll tell you my worst fear. It's not being good enough. Being a disappointment to my friends and family. That shit scares me every day."

All present stared at her in silence as Namjoon spoke up.

"I think my biggest fear is heights? Large heights have always paralyzed me. I can't move or think."

Those words gained him some stares as well.

Reasonable answers. Both very reasonable. But why did it sound so strange to Yoongi? Like those words were bouncing off the wall, echoing inside his brain?

Yerim sighed. "This question is easy to answer for me cause I've thought about it my whole life, but I guess getting swallowed up by the world's standards is my worst fear. It seems stupid, but that's probably the main reasons I've never really followed the rules. Getting bad grades, skipping class, becoming a pothead. I'm not ever scared of that. In fact, it gives me a sense of relief, clearly."

"Geez, didn't have to attack us with the inspiring speech there, Yeri," Taehyung said. Yerim took no offense to it though. Unexpectedly, the kid got up from his seat and dusted off his pants before heading over to the mini fridge they had installed last month and opened it up, grabbing a hold of a massive tub of ice cream, pulling a spoon from his back pocket like he always had on hand. "I'll tell you what my worst fear is, Jimin. It's the fucking rats at school. Those mongaloids can go rot in hell for all I care."

Taehyung scooped several spoonfuls of ice cream into his mouth, some of the melted fluid dripping past the crevice of his lovely lips.

"And by 'rats' and 'mongaloids', are you possibly referring to your fellow peers and teachers? 'Cuz if that's the case, then why are you even here?" Jimin scoffed.

Taehyung removed the spoon from his mouth, Yoongi in shock at how he hadn't received a brain freeze yet. "Not you guys," he replied. "You guys are cool and you know it. I'm talking about the assholes that despise us."

"You mean 'despise us' because we're all practically delinquents, right?" Yoongi asked.

He nodded at that before heading back to his rightful position next to Namjoon. "Why would you fear those assholes though?" Yerim stated.

"Because... just being near people at school revolts me. School in general revolts me. Doesn't it with you?" Taehyung responded, licking the spoon of the chocolate liquid.

"Well, yes. It revolts us all. That's why we're skipping," Yerim continues. "But why is it a fear for you? It's just a nuisance for us."

"No, I get what Taehyung's saying," Jimin sat up. "Being in a crowd of people that practically loathe you is enough to make anyone want to run away. Especially to do it five times a week for ten months and until you graduate or drop out. It is scary. For teens like us anyway."

Yoongi nodded at his boyfriend's explanation. "Luckily most of us will graduate this year though."

Yerim grimaced at that. "Tsk. Thank you, Yoongi. I love being the only sophomore here."

"I'm here all night, baby," Yoongi winked in her direction, an uproar already rising from the disgusting gesture. Yerim cringed in response, Jimin punched him in the chest, and everybody else just either laughed or groaned at the disturbance.

"Shut your gay ass up," Sooyoung barked.

Yoongi chuckled before twisting his fingers into the locks of his mint green hair, feeling the moisture from the water that had soaked into it. Damn downpour.

"What about your worst fear, Yoongi?" Jimin looked over his shoulder at him, gathering Yerim's cat into his arms. The kitty's name was Mee, a female feline that was a solid gray color, bright blue eyes encompassing the tiny hideout they were all sitting in.

Yoongi exhaled out his nose, his nostrils flaring in wonder. He still had no idea. "I dunno," he simply answered. "I never really put that much thought into the dangers of this world."

"Really? Not once?" his boyfriend furrowed his brows.

"Well, of course, I've gotten frightened at certain times in my life, but I never would call those fears of mine that I specifically had. I'd just call them common sense. For example, I know not to stand at the edge of a cliff. That's dangerous, but it's not something I think about everytime I'm climbing up some stairs or something," Yoongi described.

"So what you're saying is that you fear death?" Namjoon muttered.

Yoongi squinted his gaze. "Not entirely. Perhaps I just fear the pain of death? Not what comes after."

Jimin shrugged. "That's strange, considering you never react to me hitting or pinching you."

"Maybe that's because I know that won't kill me?"

Suddenly, a hiss came from Yerim's direction before they all witnessed her flip the chessboard in anger. "Shit! Why do you always fucking win?!" Yerim yelled towards the cocky looking Sooyoung.

She snickered, a winning streak glimmering inside her eyes. "Don't you remember? I'm now in chess club ever since Yoongi taught us how to play chess."

"After just a week?" Yerim snorted. "And when did you suddenly gain enough time to become a chess club member? Aren't you always busy with track or something?"

"Chess club is only on the weekends," Sooyoung informed her.

Yerim rolled her eyes and swiftly took her cat from Jimin's grasp, a pout forming on her lips, not daring to look back at Sooyoung.

After that little spout, Yoongi's curiosity got the better of him and he looked over at Jimin. "So... What is it?"

"What is what?"

" _Your_ biggest fear?"

Jimin exhaled and looked at the leaking ceiling that was ultimately creating a puddle on the floor by this point. "Losing the ones I love... It's simple. Something that's always been on my mind since the day I can remember."

That's right... Jimin lost both his parents in a house fire when he was very young... Now he's living with his grandparents.

Everything grew quiet, the sound of thunder barring in the distance as everyone came to a realization at Jimin's solemn words.

Yerim shifted in her seat. "All this talk of worst fears and such has got me in the mood for some scary stories," she smirked as she went and began digging through her small backpack, dragging out what seemed to be a flashlight, turning it on and shining it under her chin, positioned so to allow eerie shadows to circulate off her face and to define each feature with some deep contouring.

Taehyung appeared unimpressed. "Scary stories? But why?"

"Shush," Yerim demanded. "It's October, is it not? Spoopy time!"

Taehyung scoffed at this but allowed the younger girl to start the story of hers. "Has anyone ever heard of the school called 'Heavenly Host Elementary?'"

Everybody shook their heads.

"I wouldn't think so... As the school has been torn down for many decades. And rightfully so. Such terrible things occurred there that it would have been blasphemous if it were still around to this day... It was a rainy evening just like this one when most of the student and staff had headed home, only a few remaining occupants cleaning up after a long day. The school's nurse being one of these people. She was said to be extremely beautiful, long black hair falling down to the small of her back and luscious red lips like cherries," everyone became easily immersed at Yerim's descriptive attitude. She's always been good at stories, hasn't she? "During this stormy evening, she was racing down the stairs in a hurry after cleaning up in the library when suddenly, she lost her footing, fell down the stairs, broke her neck, and died. It was such a terrible fate to happen to such a beloved school nurse. Kids and fellow staff alike all adored her and to find out that she had met such an ill fate was surprising, to say the least."

"Then what happened?" Namjoon urged, obviously fascinated by the story.

"The principal of Heavenly Host, you see, he loved his school dearly. Almost as if the school were his own child. But soon incident after incident began to stack up as the years passed. Murders, kidnappings, rape. You name it. All of those things happened at Heavenly Host and soon enough, the school board came to a decision to close it down. Devastated by this news, on the day of its closing, the principal climbed to the rooftop and threw himself off. Such gruesome things to happen at nothing more than an elementary school. But to this day, people still say that the ghosts of both the nurse and the principal wander the halls of the new school that was built over the grounds of Heavenly Host, making sure that all children have finally gone home after seven o'clock," a loud bark of thunder spooked them all at Yerim's last words.

She chuckled at the reaction. "No worries though. The school that was built over Heavenly Host is all the way in Busan. Nowhere close to Seoul."

"Say, Yeri, how did you find this story out?" Sooyoung asked.

"I got it off the internet, of course. Where else? I was scrolling through news articles about murders at schools and such and found out about Heavenly Host. Supposedly the school nurse incident happened all the way back in 1953, twenty years before the school closed down."

"Why would you look up about murders at school? Are you planning something or what?" Yoongi facepalmed himself.

Yerim snickered. "No, no way. You guys are aware that I'm just into scary stuff, right? I was the head of planning the haunted house last year, after all, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Namjoon nodded. "Didn't you plan the construction and the theme and make the fliers?"

"I also made the costumes," she smiled proudly.

Everything grew silent, allowing Yerim to bask in her gratification before sighing, rolling her eyes, and turning to her bag in the corner of the hideout they all had been sitting in. Yes, a very special hideout that Yoongi had discovered two summers ago when he had just moved to this inconsolable little town.

He wouldn't say it was the prettiest thing, definitely not pretty. The half-rotted wood that sat at the edge of the doorway proved his statement, gawking him everytime he arrived here. When he first found this place, it was his own. No one else, as far as he was aware, knew that it even existed. He'd usually come here alone after school to escape the stress at home and sometimes completely skipped going to school at all.

It was only until he began making actual "friends" at school did they slowly become aware of this place as well. It wasn't like he told them where this place was, though. Jimin, the second living being to discover this secluded little shed, had followed him there for two days straight before Yoongi had caught him peaking in through the window, watching him get high off his ass with a makeshift roll of weed.

"Can I have a hit, too?" he heard from outside the shed, startling him, to say the least. A pair of brown eyes and caterpillar-like eyebrows peaked up from behind the shattered window. Yoongi's heart skipped a beat while he scooted back away from the peeping tom.

"The hell?!?" he gasped, trying to avoid the gaze. He hadn't recognized the eyes or the voice just yet, but he sure did remember that hair. Dry and dyed-to-hell blonde hair. Park Jimin... A classmate of his from his high school. Why the fuck was he here?

"H-How'd you find me?" Yoongi narrowed his eyes, skeptical of the other kid.

Jimin rose from the ground, clearly had been crouched behind the wall of the shed near moments ago before he spoke up. "I followed you, of course. You know, you shouldn't really be skipping class to get high."

"Says the one who's also skipping class, too. Shouldn't you be at school learning and shit instead of stalking the first class delinquent of Kimdong High School?" Yoongi scoffed.

The kid froze up glancing around in a hurry as if someone were watching him. A droplet of sweat ran down his temple, clearly indicating how hot it was out here. "W-Well... Erm..."

Yoongi closed his eyes and shook his head. "Fine, whatever. Just come in already."

After that... his fate was set. Maybe if he had rejected Jimin and told him off, told him to go back to school... then maybe the next set of events would never have occurred? Maybe they would have never talked again or become friends? Maybe they never would have started dating? Maybe he wouldn't have met so many other people like him? Met so many other people with no goal in life...

But this is how it is now...

Had he never discovered this hideout perhaps... Had he forgotten about it, perhaps the next few events- the next few events that would ultimately lead to their impending doom- would have never happened in the first place, but they did.

And here Yoongi sat, on a rainy evening with five of his only friends and a cute little cat, while they all examined what Yerim had brought out of her bag.

"What's that?" Sooyoung questioned, observing the paper specimen Yerim had pulled from her backpack. It was a small thing, the size of someone's palm, cut cautiously into the shape of a human.

A paper doll.

"So guys... I've been thinking," Yerim completely ignored Sooyoung's question. "Since literally every one of you will be graduating this year, I wanted to plan something special for us. Originally, I was gonna just make some stupid friendship bracelets so we could always be friends and such, but decided that was a bit too cliche. As I was looking through scary stories, I clicked a link that lead me to a pretty cool blog."

Yoongi couldn't help but think where the hell this was going.

"Anywho, while I was scrolling through the blog, I found exactly what I was looking for! A friendship charm, that wasn't only very original, but also sounded spooky. And y'all know me!" Yerim beamed.

"A friendship charm?" Jimin smiled, excited by the sounds of it.

"Yep!" Yerim nodded. "But we have to follow the instructions!"

"How does it go?" Sooyoung asked as Mee climbed into her lap, licking her paw.

"Well, basically we have this paper doll. The charm is called 'Jungkook Ever After.' At the end of this charm, we should all be bound as friends for the rest of our lives. That's the gist of it anyway," she took a deep breath as she placed the paper doll in the middle of the floor away from any damp spots. "We start by all chanting the words, 'Jungkook, we beg of you,' six times inside our heads. And then we all proceed to take an end of the paper doll and rip it in half so we all have a piece of paper each."

Namjoon tilted his head. "That... seems kind of sketchy."

Yerim shined the flashlight in his direction, blinding him while he shot up his arms to block the piercing rays. "Sketchy is my type of shit," she barked. "Either we do this or I'm gonna cry!"

She seemed extremely insistent, her gaze showing a type of urgency Yoongi has never seen her reveal before. Yerim really didn't want to lose them as friends, did she? It made sense considering...

"Why not?" Yoongi spoke up. "Seems kinda fun."

Yerim shot him a look of gratitude as he tilted his head in her direction.

"Yeah, I like the idea," Jimin smirked. As soon as Jimin spoke up, soon the others began giving in, expressing their willingness despite the skepticalness of everybody else.

"Yay!" Yerim gleamed, shooting her fist up into the air like she usually did when she got a C- on a test. "Alright, alright. 'Jungkook, we beg of you,' six times inside your head, okay? No more, no less or the charm won't work."

"What happens if it doesn't work?" Taehyung raised a brow, setting aside his empty tub that used to be filled to the brim with ice cream before he scooted close to the paper doll as well.

"That's out of the question!" she snapped once again. "Just make sure you say it inside your head, okay? It doesn't matter if you mess up half-way through, just make sure you do it six times."

They all agreed, making sure to stick to the plan, some of them closing their eyes while others looked around anxiously.

_Jungkook, we beg of you. Jungkook, we beg of you. Jungkook, we beg of you. Jungkook, we beg of you. Jungkook, we beg of you. Jungkook, we beg of you._

The words reverberated inside Yoongi's brain, making sure to count to himself silently as he did so. It felt strange, so quiet for those last few seconds, but finally, Yerim spoke up again.

"Is everyone finished?" she questioned picking up the paper doll, sliding her fingernail under the surface in order to do so.

Everybody seemed to be done as she did so, presenting the small person in front of them. "Now we should all take a piece of the doll and hold on tightly to it, dig your nails in if you have to. Now on the count of three, we will all rip the doll in half until we each have the piece of it."

Yoongi and the others took a hold of the proxy individual, placing their thumbs on top and their index fingers at the bottom, even digging their nails in as Yerim had instructed.

"One... two... three..."

A tearing noise echoed through the tiny structure, paper ripping on top of paper as Yoongi took hold of his singular piece. A piece of its leg, it seemed. It was almost like they had ripped an actual human in half...

"Good job! We've finished!" Yerim spoke, delighted as she clapped her hands together, her piece of proxy doll tucked neatly under her thumb. "Now keep those pieces close and make sure to put them in a safe place. Like your student ID holder or your wallet, okay?"

"What are they supposed to be? Like a memento?" Sooyoung asked, examining her piece thoroughly like it was an alien-like object. And it truth, it kind of was.

"That's exactly what it is," Yerim explained. "It represents us as friends."

"So a glorified friendship bracelet?" Taehyung mocked, receiving a slender middle finger from Yerim's direction.

Yoongi, immediately listening to her previous advice from before, and placed his paper piece into the slot of his student ID case, shoving it deep into the right pocket of his school uniform's jacket, tucking it in there tightly.

As strange as it was, the whole scenario held a sort of sweetness to it that Yoongi couldn't resist. The rain seemed restless and was now coming down hard, but the air inside the shack felt light and euphoric, everyone's hazy and happy minds floating away onto cloud nine.

It was probably from the drugs or maybe it was because they were all appreciative towards Yerim's act of kindness and her dedication towards her friends but in that moment... There was a pure aura that intoxicated the atmosphere.

Until that was all shredded away in a mere split second.

It was a small- and yet noticeable- tremor that everyone had seen, the other objects scattered throughout the hideout slowly and methodically trembling as if they were terrified of something. Of _someone_.

All hell broke loose.

The whole ground started to shake, spurts of movement breaking out from underneath everybody.

Screams instantly filled the air in panic, Yoongi's heart beating against his ribcage while he glanced around at the rocking items in the room.

This was an earthquake!

He could feel his whole body vibrating with each quiver that was attacking the small building. "Everyone! Stay calm!" was all he was able to shout out before the unexpected met the unexpected.

A single crack began forming underneath Yoongi's feet, splitting the earth right in front of him. His friends gave him one last scared glance before he could feel the unmistakable sensation that he was falling.

"JIMIN!!!!"

~~~~

Cold... It was extremely cold.

Was he dead?

After such a huge earthquake, he wouldn't be surprised.

He didn't feel dead though, not that he knew what _that_ felt like, but it probably didn't feel like this. He just felt sleepy... Yeah, he was just asleep.

Before he could even bring his eyes to flutter open, he moved his fingers. Tracing lines on top of the cold material he felt consuming his whole body. It felt like... wood... Really old wood. It was more than likely the hideout he was in, but why did this wood seem foreign, like it was much older?

Perhaps the wood got worn during the earthquake, right? That makes sense.

But when he opened his lids, it seemed... extremely strange. This wood wasn't the same shade of color as the hideout's wood. Where was he exactly?

An exhaustion commenced to eat away at his mind, preventing him to look around anymore. Wow... he's never been this fatigued before. Did something hit him in the head to the point where he now had a concussion? That would suck...

Yeah, that would suck a lot...

Something felt wrong though. Extremely wrong. Like someone was watching him? Was Jimin looking at him?

No... he knew what Jimin's stares felt like, these new set of eyes gave me a far more tense feeling that made his stomach clench with fear. Why was he so scared though?

Where was he?!

He sat up swiftly, his head turning in several directions at once, taking note of how dark it was immediately. His fear skyrocketed when he became alarmingly aware of the shadowy abyss devouring him.

"H-Hello...?" he called out in a squeamish voice.

It maybe took a few seconds before his sight was able to adjust to the darkness, the surrounding area finally taking shape and different figures slowly becoming recognizable. At first, he thought that he was at school again, because that's what it definitely looked like. A classroom.

But then he saw how strange the room appeared, the old-fashioned wooden desks, the extra small chairs, the chalkboard that he'd never even seen before in his lifetime. T-This was... definitely not his school. No school he's seen before at least.

If anything, it looked to be some sort of _elementary_ school. But why?

Yoongi, steadily and hesitantly, rose to his feet dusting away any debris on his pants that fell easily onto the ground before he peered around the room, finding the air heavy and weightless at the same time. What was this place? Did someone take him there? Who? Were his friends there with him?

"Guys?! Jimin! Sooyoung! Anyone?!" he called out more boldly, trying to gather his bearings as he did so.

He really didn't know what to do, just freezing where he was as his eyes darted back and forth at any sound.

This was most definitely a classroom of some sort, small desks dispersed here and there, some knocked down and others stacked onto each other. There was the teacher's podium at the front of the room and a large chalkboard that covered most of the wall. Some of the floor had been clearly caved in, large holes strewed randomly throughout the room to indicate that making one wrong step could become haphazardous.

There were also a few shelves and cabinets holding objects that Yoongi couldn't quite make out from where he stood. He saw a few ripped up and crumbled papers either posted to the wall or thrown on the ground, and right behind him was a large expanse of windows that revealed the fact that was still very much raining.

The flash of lightning or the crackling of thunder would greet him every so often while he stood in that room, listening to the obnoxious sound of the rain.

It didn't take long before panic began rising in his chest until... he heard the unmistakable cough of the one and only Park Jimin. He witnessed a heap in the corner, that he had dismissed earlier, begin to stir.

This made Yoongi jolt his legs forward as he began racing towards the pile on the floor, urgent to discover if Jimin was alright or not. "Jimin! Jimin!" his voice was hoarse and he could feel the worry already taking over. "Are you alright?"

He took Jimin's head into his right hand and used his left to shift Jimin's body over into his lap to have a better look at him. Recognition and relief flooded over him as he looked the younger kid over, finding no external injuries to fuss over, Jimin's sputtering quieting down while he slowly opened his lids.

"Yoongi?" Jimin whispered looking as bewildered as Yoongi felt. "Is it dinner time already?"

Yoongi wrinkled his brow and scoffed. "Look around Jimin and see for yourself."

Jimin tilted his head inside Yoongi's palm before hauling himself upwards, glancing around, clearly puzzled by the unforeseen circumstances, blinking a few times before parting his lips.

"How high did we get exactly, Yoongi?" he muttered, his eyes widening at the sight before him.

To be honest, if things were different, Yoongi would have most definitely gone along with this conversation and perhaps laughed along, but instead... "Jimin... I don't think we're hallucinating. This is reality..."

Jimin's body began to shake. "I-I didn't mean that... Didn't we just walk here while we were high and passed out? Isn't that what happened? Please tell me that's what we did and I just don't remember, right? Y-Yoongi! Stop looking at me like that!" Yoongi was staring at Jimin with a wide gaze, his hair on the back of his neck sticking on end when suddenly Jimin grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Y-Yoongi! Where the hell are we?! Where did we go?!"

His mind was blank, still unable to process the situation, Jimin glaring into him expectantly. He wanted to answer, he wanted to be the good boyfriend and tell him that everything was alright, that they had just gotten too high and wandered into some sort of abandoned building.

But he couldn't... He was at a lost for words...

For what seemed to be for hours, they sat there in silence, looking into each other's eyes, listening to the rain patter against the windows, not knowing exactly what they should do, no permanent solution coming to mind.

Until Yoongi got up from the floor and reached his hand out to help Jimin up. "I honestly don't know what's happening," he informed the other kid while he pulled him up. "But if we're here, then the others must be as well, probably partying in a different room or something."

"A different room? Do you already know how big this place is?" Jimin questioned.

"No, I don't... But to me... it looks like some sort of school if anything. Those desks look like they belong to elementary school students. So maybe that's where we're at? An abandoned elementary school?"

"An abandoned school in Seoul? That seems unlikely..."

"That's what I was thinking, but it looks like we may be farther from Seoul than we think... Look..." Yoongi pointed outside towards the windows, both of them walking to the swathe that revealed the outside. As blurry as the exterior was, due to the rain and fog, Yoongi and Jimin were both still able to make out the figures of trees and bushes. It wasn't something you really found out in the city, much less the capital of a country.

The whole building they were situated in was surrounded by brush, no doubt a forest that looked endless and too dangerous to enter. "How strange," he heard Jimin say and glanced down to see him messing with the edges of the window, attempting to push them up. For several minutes, he just messed with that single window, pushing and pulling at the sealing, even digging his fingernails into the wood, but ultimately it appeared fruitless. Ultimately, he moved onto the next window, attempting the same technique and even trying to push them down.

Yoongi observed him pitifully before suddenly realizing Jimin's expression, begging his boyfriend for help. Absentmindedly, he started helping, going through each window in the room in attempts to try and open them, unable to discover anything that was preventing them from unlatching them. They weren't locked... In fact, there were no locks at all.

In spite of this, Yoongi's frustrations grew and he quickly grabbed the frame of one of the chair before bringing it above his head,  throwing it towards the glass...

It didn't work, the thunder in the distance jinxing the sound of the chair hitting the window. What the fuck...

Yoongi swallowed, staring at the outside in awe. How could such old windows be so indestructible...? We're they even real or was this like some sort of video they were watching of the rain and the forest?

"They're like... a painting..." Jimin muttered, his arms crossed over his torso. "What kind of windows don't fucking open?!"

Yoongi stared out into the blurry and wet woods, thinking of an answer. "W-Well... this place does seem pretty old, maybe they just didn't have openable windows back in the day or something...?"

Jimin sighed, taking the words to heart and nodded... "Erm... Well, I don't think they had that perspective when it came to doors, too, so maybe we should just find the others and an exit for now?"

"Seems like a plan," Yoongi gave a wry smile, attempting to reassure him. It didn't take long before they joined hand-in-hand and made their way to the door.

It was a traditional East Asian sliding door you'd find in many old-fashioned castles, schools, or homes, mostly in Japan or China. But it wasn't uncommon to see it in South Korea either. To be honest, when Yoongi had opened the door, he was disappointed to see some more ebony interior of the building instead of the much more welcomed idea to the outside even if he didn't enjoy rain that much.

It was a deep and long hallway he's never seen before, the place blanketed with a full and inky void. He was only allowed to see a few feet in front of him, their eyes blinking every so often. _How long had they been out_ , he wondered.

What shocked them most about the hall, and what relieved them the most, was that someone they recognized stood there looking around. He seemed just as disoriented as they felt, examining the pathway of the structure, only spotting Jimin and Yoongi when Yoongi raised his voice.

"Tae! You're here, too!" he said, dragging Jimin behind him with a bright smile on his face.

Taehyung instantly returned the grin, exasperated to see two of his fellow friends, okay and unharmed. Even though Yoongi was glad to see Taehyung, he still held this worrisome afterthought in the back of his mind. Why was Taehyung as confused as them? Didn't he know where they were?

"Yoongi, Jimin! You guys are alright," he looked them up and down, grabbing ahold of each of their elbows like it was some sort of support system for him, a way to make sure both of them were real. "W-What happened exactly?"

That question sparked a bit of nervousness inside of Yoongi. Taehyung had to know what was going on, right? He had to know where the others were and what the hell was happening, right? Those optimistic speculations that Yoongi clenched close to his heart soon turned to be useless as Taehyung's next words shattered them.

"Where are we? Where are the others?"

Yoongi scowled. "Don't you know? Where's Namjoon and the girls? Aren't they with you?"

"No... I just woke up a few minutes ago inside the room back there. I decided to go out and saw you guys walking around. What exactly is this place? How'd we get here?" Taehyung continued to ask questions, throwing them around like nothing, but both of them couldn't answer. They had no clue themselves, the mysterious environment itching away at their skin.

Taehyung threw a few more questions out there before his voice faded off into the quietness of the whole building, his concerned eyes reflecting Yoongi and Jimin's both. Taehyung, although he had asked the questions they all wanted to know the answers to, he understood why neither of them was telling him anything. They knew nothing and he knew nothing.

Usually, people would probably fear what was happening at this very moments. Being in some sort of foreign world with no way knowing how they got here, but to Yoongi... he felt the fear towards something else. It was the sole fact that they had no idea what to do. Of course, they had to look for the others and get out of there, but it was the constant and the unbreakable silence. It's as if he let out a peep, the whole building would come tumbling down due to its obvious age.

Jimin unlocked his jaw. "We have to find Namjoon and the girls. They probably have some clue to what's going on, right? Maybe they are pulling some stupid prank on us?"

Taehyung shook his head. "Sooyoung and Namjoon wouldn't do that. Yeri... Maybe? But I don't think she'd be able to pull off something like this, much less convince the other two to help her. Either we all got fucked up and wandered here ourselves or... someone else brought us here."

"Or _something_ else," Jimin murmured.

Yoongi shot him a glance filled with surprise. What was he insinuating? "We should get going," he cleared his throat. "I don't really wanna stand here for much longer."

It didn't take a lot for the two others to agree before he took the lead and stepped forward. The room that Jimin and Yoongi had come from had a label right above its door. 1-B, a clear indication of the class' name. This had to be a school, no doubt.

Yoongi and his two companions followed him as he went in the direction Taehyung had come from, peaking into the room Taehyung had woken up in, decorated almost exactly the same way Classroom 1-B was decorated. Scattered desks, chairs, some shelves, a chalkboard, a teacher's podium, the painted on windows, some dangerous flooring, and a label right above the cracked and worn door. Classroom 1-C.

The others paid no mind to Yoongi's weariness when he turned around, not quite ready to test out how stable those stairs that lead down a floor were. He'd much rather look for the other three on this floor before he found out how big this school really was. "Let's continue to search this floor for a bit."

They nodded and commenced onward. For a while, they strolled along, once in a while calling out the names of Namjoon, Sooyoung, or Yerim. They'd glance inside other classrooms, looked around inside them, and sometimes would discover a locked door which made them knock a couple of times before continuing through the narrow walkways.

For a bit, it didn't seem that scary. In fact, it was kind of cool, their teenage and young delinquent antics showing as they made joking retorts to one another, the old building becoming a mere playhouse for the three of them, kicking a loose board around and poking each other in the sides to pass the time as they walked.

It helped clear their minds of the abnormal situation they were in until... they turned a corner.

Yoongi's body trembled as he swallowed hard, feeling a large lump forming in his throat. Chills climbed up his spine, stabbing it with something he couldn't recognize or recall ever feeling before. A wretched stench filled his nose as he looked over the disgusting figure sitting before him.

A... body... A _real_ dead body.

It was slanted over against the wall of the school, it's face sunken in, collarbone and cheekbones accentuated to hell. The skin was extremely dry and yellowed, closing in on the surrounding bone and tissue like all moisture had been sucked completely away by a vacuum of sorts. The hallowed eye sockets had been opened wide, eaten away from the multitudes of maggots and flies circulating the body's face.

The fingers of the specimen seemed to be completely decayed, only showing white knuckles, cracked and falling to the dusty ground. The once alive and breathing person looked to be wearing a school uniform like they were wearing, but clearly from a different school. Particles of dust and what could have been identified as the bugs' feces had piled up over the skirt of the victim, indicating that it was probably female.

In books and movies, they had always emphasized the stench of a dead body, saying it was the worst thing someone could ever smell. Yoongi had always dismissed it, saying they were overexaggerating, but he understood now. Even though the victim was not fresh and had been at least sitting there for a few weeks, her smell was definitely overbearing, stabbing away at his nose hairs and grabbing ahold of the back of his throat.

He could feel the bile fill his mouth, but he forced it back down, trying to control his senses. Jimin had already bent down in a crouch position by this point, covering his mouth and nose in order to control the scent.

"God fuck..." Taehyung gagged, avoiding eye contact with the demon in front of them.

Never in Yoongi's life did he expect to come across such a decomposed dead person. Yeah, he's been to a couple of open-casket funerals but at least they all were dressed nice and had no disturbing manifestations about them.

Being in this place was bad enough already, but a dead body?! Really?!?

Yoongi, being the only brave soul at the moment, covered his hand over his face before leaning forward and tried to get a closer look at the being. Why? He had spotted something tucked into the pocket of the girl's skirt.

He flinched away every time he got close, but he was genuinely curious about who this was.

_Fuck, come on, Yoongi._

He reached his index finger and thumb deep into the pockets, avoidant of touching one of the maggots and grabbed hold of what he was looking for. He pulled it out and shook it a bit to get any dirt off.

A student ID holder. Huh...

There was a photo of the girl from what she previously looked like and a name along with the name of the school she came from. Namgung Ye-seo from Geun All Girl's High School. She was a sophomore high school student...

That means she could have been Yerim's age...

"What the hell are you doing," Jimin gasped before suddenly slapping the ID holder from his hand.

"W-What?" Yoongi asked.

"That's important evidence! We can't touch this! Look!" Jimin pointed back down to the body, particularly her leg. Yoongi hadn't realized it before, but the victim's legs had been twisted an unnatural way, folded over one another, but that's not what caught their eyes.

Several wounds had been covering her calves and thighs, deeply injuring her and resembling that of a flailed cow leg about to be shipped away to a meat processor factory. These were from... a weapon... Someone had done this to her.

A murder...

"Shit..." Yoongi stepped back as panic consumed him. "Shit, shit, shit! W-We... We have to call someone!"

He immediately started digging through his pockets in search for his phone and brought it out, flipping it open and cursing at the apparent words.

**No service**.

"Jimin, try your phone," he demanded, becoming impatient and yanked it from his hands with a clear urgency.

**No service**.

"Taehyung?"

"Sorry... I left my phone at home before I went to school today so..."

"Shit!" Yoongi cursed again before covering his face with his hands. Thoughts began swirling through his mind again. Jimin brought his hand up in a comforting notion, cuffing Yoongi's shoulder.

"We shoulder get out of here and find the others. That way we can get to the police and report this, okay?" Jimin reassured them like the doll that he truly was.

Yoongi nodded and gave one last glare towards the rotting body, grabbed Jimin's hand and continued forward.

" _Wait_ -" he gasped at the unfamiliar voice, everyone else jumping and turning back around. A luminous glow seemed to be forming right above the victim, light shining in an ominous way before fabricating what seemed to be none other than a small blue flame with the mind of its own.

Yoongi couldn't believe what he was seeing, his voice hitching in his esophagus. This was worse than seeing the corpse.

"A-A ghost!" Taehyung yelled, backing away into a wall.

" _Please don't be afraid_ ," the ghost had a sweet and succulent voice that murmured inside their heads. Yes, their heads. They couldn't actually hear anything, but rather it seemed to be telepathically communicating with them all at once. _"I don't want to harm you guys_."

"Who are you...?" Yoongi voiced.

" _I am but another victim bound to these halls for all eternity just as you guys are. I'm sorry if I frightened you, but I just recently noticed you guys examining my body..._ " the female apparition explained. " _I don't think you've been here long then, considering how frightened and grossed out you were_."

"N-No... we just got here," Yoongi answered.

" _Then it's safe to say that you guys have no idea what's happening, do you_?" The three teens shook their heads. " _Figures... I sensed that at least six individuals crossed over recently._ "

Yoongi blinked rapidly, puzzled. "Crossed over? What are you talking about?"

" _Crossed over into a new plain of existence_."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

" _This place, as many paranormal experts would call it, is a nexus of multiple dimensions inhabited by vengeful spirits. A_ Nirvana _of sorts, if you may. Basically, it's an entirely different world from the one you know,_ " she explained, the blue light flickering with each word. " _Closed spaces is maybe a good way to describe it. You three, at the moment, are in one closed space while your friends are in the other_ -"

Taehyung cut the spirit off. "Whoa, whoa. Slow down. I'm lost. What are you on about? 'Nirvana?' 'A nexus of multiple dimensions?' What are talking about?"

Jimin placed his finger on his chin thoughtfully. "I think I kind of understand what she's saying... This place, it's like a smaller world cut off from Earth. But, as she said, it's a nexus. This 'closed space' is different from the 'closed space' another person occupies. So say, her body is inside this closed space, but inside a different closed space, it doesn't even exist. There are small differences spread throughout the closed spaces, but each of them are the same settings. Each setting is an abandoned school like this one... If that makes sense."

" _Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying_ ," the blue flame spoke again. " _But... You guys still don't know what this 'setting' is, do you?_ "

"Isn't it just an abandoned school?" Yoongi speculated.

A sigh could be heard. " _Yes... but you'll find out soon enough what its name is... I-I've got to go. Please, be safe. I don't know who you are, but hopefully, you guys are strong. Strength is a well-needed feat in a place like this, especially when you're trapped. Don't end up... like_ us _._ "

"Wait!" Yoongi shouted out as he noticed the blue flame begin to fade, evaporating completely in the blink of an eye. "What do you mean we're trapped?"

They all stood idly, quietly contemplating what just happened. A real ghost... That spoke to them... Occultists would have a hay day if they were in the same position. _Yerim_ would have a hay day for goodness sake's alive.

Yoongi, anxious to leave the scene, started pushing Jimin and Taehyung forward, to a stairway that led upwards. He forgot his former fear towards the creaking steps, and they began climbing up, taking a tight grip to the wooden and splintering railing, Yoongi falling behind to make sure no one slipped.

He really needed to clear his mind and had earlier seen a sign that said "Restrooms" and was interested to find out if that was actually true. To be honest, he never wanted to see another dead body or ghost again in his life after that chilling experience, but he doubted that his wishes would be granted considering the words the spirit had told them.

There were more like her, wasn't there? There were definitely more dead bodies and spirits and that terrified Yoongi...

Soon, the three of them reached the top and turned a corner where they were greeted by another sign. Girls on the Left. Boys on the Right.

Instinctively, Yoongi went to the right door, seeing the broken frame had cracked and shattered into several pieces almost. But he still went. "Does anyone else need to use the restroom?" he questioned.

The other two nodded surprisingly and followed him in. Perhaps the shock of seeing a dead body had messed with all of their stomachs due to the smell and such. Each of them headed to their own station. Yoongi headed to a stall, Jimin headed to the urinal, and Taehyung headed to the sink. The room seemed deafeningly cold, a few of the sinks, stalls, and urinals clearly broken. Even one the urinal's polished marble exterior had been cut in half like someone had used a samurai sword to smite it.

As Yoongi reached out his hand towards one of the stall's doors, he felt a heated sensation in his hand, almost as if another person had grabbed it, but still commenced with his conquest to the toilet.

He twisted the handle and pulled... Only to find a pair of soup-like sockets staring right back at him. "Gah!" he squeaked while he felt the hardness of the floor connect with his ass.

The almost zombie-like being looked into his soul with a murderous glint to her smirk. The luminous glow from before swallowed her whole body, but this wasn't the spirit they had a friendly conversation with before. This spirit felt different. It felt _evil_.

In fact, this apparition looked much younger than the student ID from earlier had indicated. In fact, this ghost looked to be no older than ten years old and now had a human shape, but with ghastly looking wounds. For example, her throat seemed to be sliced to hell with some sort of knife or blade and it looked as if her eyeballs had been completely scooped out with some object, glowing blood trailing down her cheeks.

" _Are you peeping in on me_?" an ominous voice echoed out as she moved her crusted lips. It was squeaky and had this childish twinge to it. " _That's quite rude and perverted_."

He was frozen... Yoongi couldn't move, the sight of the girl's impending sockets sucking him in. Yes, it was scary but for some reason... he refused to move. He didn't want to run even though he could hear the clear prods and urgency of the two other living beings in the room.

"Yoongi! Run!"

But he didn't want to. He didn't need to, did he? He and the others had a simple and nice interaction with that previous spirit, so why should this be any different? He had no reason to run away. Especially when this spirit was younger, way younger. No little girl would hurt someone, would they?

Yeah, totally not...

His hypothesis was proven wrong though. " _Perverts should die_ ," the little girl smirked, unexpectedly bringing out a pair of long sewing scissors from behind her. "You _should die_."

Before Yoongi was even given a reaction time, he had witnessed the child bring the blades up above her head before plunging them down towards Yoongi's abdomen, piercing through the cloth of his uniform and slicing deep into his stomach. "GYACK!" he screamed, inhuman noises escaping his lungs. A puddle of crimson liquid began forming where she had punctured, more splattering against the floor once she yanked the blade out to get ready for another blow.

"NOOOO!" Jimin shrieked. Yoongi, from the corner of his eye, could see Jimin sprint forward in an attempt to make it to Yoongi before the spirit made the second slice, but things took a turn for the worst when Yoongi watched as Jimin sacrificially guarded Yoongi's body by jumping on top of him, receiving the full brunt of the scissors.

"Jimin!" Yoongi gasped, unable to pinpoint where Jimin had gotten stabbed exactly, but by the expression on his face- a painful grimace- and the scarlet substance dripping from his swollen lips, there had to be internal bleeding, right?

He thought that for split second, until he realized a twisting indention poking out from the Adam's apple of his throat, prodding and poking until finally... the blade of the sewing scissors had made themselves know, completely cutting through Jimin's esophagus and poking out close to Yoongi's cheek, blood droplets attacking him.

"GLuRp... Yo-Ongi..." Jimin started choking on the blade that had punctured straight through, salvia mixing with the blood he was spitting up onto Yoongi's face.

"J-Jimin..." Yoongi muttered, tears forming in his eyes. "JIMIN!"

Yoongi began wrapping his weak arms around Jimin's torso, completely ignoring the abdominal pain screaming through his body, trying his damnedest to remove the scissors from the little girl's grip and Jimin's neck at the same time, only to fail drastically.

"J-Jimin... No!" he sputtered, snot and dops of tears mixing with Jimin's bodily fluids already on top of his face. All he could see was red...

"JIMIIIIINNN!!!!"

**_[Part 1: Wrong End 1]_ **   
**_Main Story Continuation:_ **

" _Are you peeping in on me_?" an ominous voice echoed out as she moved her crusted lips. It was squeaky and had this childish twinge to it. " _That's quite rude and perverted_."

He was frozen... Yoongi couldn't move, the sight of the girl's impending sockets sucking him in. His whole body started vibrating, terror banging inside his ears, ringing out like a loud drum.

_Run, Yoongi! Just run already_! he urged at himself.

Even though the sight of the little girl kept him in place, he somehow was able to pump his legs forward, pushing himself off the ground before she was able to raise the weapon she held in her tiny and delicate hands. Hands that were stained with someone else's blood.

Yoongi hissed through his teeth, adrenaline peaking inside him as he watched the other two beckon him along. "Yoongi! Hurry!" Jimin screamed, concern revealing itself in his gaze.

It didn't take him long to cross the threshold to the boy's restroom, Yoongi practically leaping over it before he grabbed a hold of both Jimin and Taehyung's arms. His speedy legs raced past each other repeatedly as he made a turn down the stairs, scared out of his mind.

What the hell! What the hell!

The three of them sprinted down the stairs, the creaks making themselves known as they echoed throughout the whole place. Yoongi made one swift movement before turning a corner and then...

They stopped completely, their backs against the walls as they kept quiet, trying to control their huffed breathing and burning chests.

But it was clear... The spirit was standing right at the edge of the stairs they had just climbed down.

Fuck...

**Author's Note:**

> Boy... That was... Something! 9k words of pain :, )
> 
> YoUrE wElCoMe!!!
> 
> Anyway... Make sure to leave kudos and comments! :v


End file.
